Archer of the Witches
by MementoMori115
Summary: Shirou Emiya suddenly finds himself in another world. One which is under siege by an alien race known as the Neuroi. A world where magic is widely known about but only used by girls. A world where these magic wielding girls are humanities best hope. A world where said girls don't wear pants. How will he adapt to this new world and how will he get back to his own? Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- The idea for this crossover suddenly hit me and I decided to act on it because I thought it would be interesting. It's a little rough and this is more of a test to see if the premise is good. Whether or not I continue this will be based upon the reaction to it. This takes place during season 1 episode 2.**

 **Song lyrics belong to Antigravity by Starset.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 _Chapter 1_

 _And far below, the carnivores,_

 _Are looking up to where I soar._

 _Above the clouds, above the storm_

 _Above the Earth I am transformed._

 _The energy has set me free_

 _And pulled me through the galaxy._

 _I've risen up beyond the sky_

 _I am awake, I am alive._

 **(-)**

Shirou Emiya woke up to the sound of explosions and gunfire. Which was quite unusual seeing as how the last thing he remembered was laying down for a nap on his couch. He shot up from the cold hard ground that he found himself on and immediately lowered his body into a defensive posture while he scanned his surroundings. He was most certainly not in his living-room as he last recalled being. In fact, he had no clue as to where he was. Scanning the environment he saw that he was on the deck of some sort of ship in the middle of the ocean which was surrounded by even more ships. However the ship he was on itself looked like it should belong in a museum considering its apparent age. It was easily a WW2 era Japanese aircraft carrier. Whats more, it was on fire and in the process of sinking.

"ABANDON SHIP!" someone on a loudspeaker shouted.

Just then a loud screech in the skies above drew Shirou's attention. As he gazed upward his steel grey eyes caught sight of a gigantic metal monstrosity flying in the sky. Shirou's eyes narrowed as he examined the ship in the distance. It was shaped somewhat like an arrowhead and was covered in black and red hexagonal panels.

"What the hell is going on?" Shirou asked himself.

Suddenly he was approached from the side by several men in sailor uniforms. "What the hell are you doing here?!" barked one of the men. "How did a civilian get on board the ship?!" demanded another. "Forget that! Right now we need to get off this ship before it sinks!"

Shirou had no idea what was going on. Was he on the set of some kind of movie? If so, then the men in front of him were taking their roles very seriously. Shirou really didn't want to entertain the thought of the other possibility, that all of this was real.

The small group of men argued briefly before one of them cast their eyes to the sky at the screeching ship. "It's coming around for another shot!" he screamed before turning away in a full on sprint, followed by the rest of his comrades.

Shirou quickly turned around and when he did he saw several beams of red light shooting out from different points on the ship before converging into a single large beam that was coincidentally aimed directly at him. This was most certainly real.

" _I am the bone of my sword."_

"RUN MAN!" one of the sailors screamed to Shirou who didn't even budge from his spot. They closed their eyes and said a silent prayer for the poor man who was about to meet his end.

" _Rho Aias!"_ Shirou shouted as he held his hand up towards the beam and produced a pink translucent shield that was shaped like a seven petaled flower. The beam collided with the shield with great force, forcing Shirou back a few inches, but held strong none the less. After a few moments of sustained fire the beam dissipated into nothingness, at which point Shirou cast away his shield.

Meanwhile the sailors looked on with mouths agape at the recent development. A man had just produced a shield using magic and stopped the beam attack.

"He... he's like a witch..." one of the sailors barely managed to breath out.

"Amazing..."

Shirou then ran a hand through his prematurely whitening hair before letting out a brief sigh. He then turned his attention to the sailors who were returning to his side. "I take it that we need to shoot down that ship."

The sailor with the most composure spoke up. "Yes, the witches are currently engaging it in the air in an attempt to destroy the Neuroi's core. But there is nothing that we can do from down here."

 _Witches?_ Shirou thought to himself. He then turned his attention back to the sky where he saw two small dots flying around the 'Neuroi' that were obviously in the process of engaging it in combat. Shirou reinforced his eyes in order to get a better look at the dots and what he saw surprised him. Two girls in with animal ears and strange propellered contraptions strapped to their legs were flying around the ship. One was slicing at its hull with a sword -katana, reinforced with magic in order to withstand punishment and cut through hardened targets- and the other was holding a large gun of some sort. Shirou was an expert on swords not guns so he didn't know the exact model of the weapon, however it looked to be in line with the same time period as the ship he was on, so most likely WW2 era. But what surprised Shirou most about the girls was the fact that neither of them were wearing any pants. One wore an officers jacket whilst the other wore a sailor uniform top. The two girls were circling around the behemoth while dodging incoming fire or producing large magic shields in order to defend themselves.

 _What the hell is going on and where or when am I?_ Shirou put these questions to the back of his mind for now and decided to deal with the task at hand, destroying the 'Neuroi's' core. However he had no way of knowing what the core looked like let alone where it was. So he decided that the best course of action was to destroy the entire thing.

" _Trace on."_

In Shirou's hands appeared a large black bow of steel. He then sifted through the Blade Works to find the most applicable weapon for the situation, however as he was doing that, one of the 'witches' shot at the Neuroi and revealed a small red hexagonal orb in the ships hull.

"That must be the core. That makes things easier."

" _Trace on."_

Shirou reached into the air and grabbed at the newly traced arrow. It was black with edges that curved inward and outward along its length. All in all it hardly looked aerodynamic. He then notched it into his bow and aimed at the core.

 _"Soar, Hound of the Red Plains, Hrunting!"_

Shirou shouted as he let loose the arrow which flew into the distance with incredible speed and smashed directly into the core, destroying it completely. All the while his audience stared at him completely awestruck at what had just occurred.

"H-how did you do that?" asked one of the sailors.

Shirou gave a wry smile as he scratched his chin with his free hand. "It was magic." he said vaguely.

"No, we can tell it was magic, but how are you able to use magic? So far as we know only girls can use it. And you didn't even call upon a familiar for its use."

Shirou raised his brow at this. What did they mean only girls can use magic? And what did he mean by a familiar? In fact, Shirou had a million questions right now and he had a feeling that these men wouldn't be able to answer half of them.

"Perhaps you can direct me to someone in charge that I can talk to. I have a few questions of my own and, no offense, but I think they might be a bit too much for you guys to answer." Shirou said politely.

"You got that right." one of the soldiers answered. "I'm sure that the Strike Witches would love to meet you."

"And who exactly are the Strike Witches?"

"That would be us."

Shirou turned to the direction of the voice and saw several more pants-less gun-toting girls with mechanical contraption strapped to their legs and animal ears sprouting from their heads. The one in front of them was most likely their leader. She had red hair that flowed down her back, appeared to be in her late teens, had amber colored eyes, and wore a green officers jacket for a top.

Shirou mentally narrowed down his list of questions until he was left with the most important ones to ask. He then pointed in their direction and opened his mouth to speak. "How come you lot aren't wearing pants?"

 **(-)**

Commander Minna did her best to take stock of the mysterious person in front of her. Just moments earlier she and the rest of her squadron were en-route to provide support to Sakamoto against the Neuroi, but just before they themselves opened fire upon it, a mysterious projectile was shot from the nearby aircraft carrier which impacted with the Neuroi and destroyed its core. The source of the projectile seems to be the unknown man standing on the ships deck in front of her. He was of indeterminate age with rugged features, had short white hair, and tanned skin. He was currently wearing a red button-up shirt with the collar up, black pants, and a pair of black shoes. In his left hand he held a large steel bow that was black in color which was most likely what he used to fire whatever projectile was used to destroy the Neuroi. As Minna gazed into his steel grey eyes she saw a man who had seen countless battles, someone with years of combat experience under his belt. The man furrowed his brow, no doubt he had something to ask and quite frankly Minna had her own fair share of questions. The man then opened his mouth as he pointed at her.

"How come you lot aren't wearing pants?" he said with a slight blush on his face.

Minna took the question with stride and kept her composure. The same could not be said for the rest of her squadron as she could hear faint giggles and exasperated sighs.

The man, sensing the landmine of a first question he set off, quickly redacted his remark. "Sorry, I suppose I should start with something else. How about a name, mine is Shirou Emiya."

"I am Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. And judging from the look on your face, you must have quite a few questions, but a sinking ship isn't exactly the best place to hold a conversation." Minna said with a smile. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation elsewhere. I suppose you should make for the life boats before it's too late."

Shirou gave a slight chuckle at her suggestion. "Yeah I guess you're right."

He turned to leave and as he did, the bow in his hand disappeared into motes of light. Minna's eyes widened at this as did the rest of her squads.

"Hmm, Shirou Emiya... just who are you?"

"Commander!"

Minna turned to see Sakamoto flying over to her with an unconscious young girl in her arms who was wearing a Striker Unit. "And who is this that you are carrying?"

Sakamoto gave a smile as she looked down at the girl in her arms. "Yoshika Miyafuji, a promising new recruit."

 **Some time later on board a nearby aircraft carrier...**

Shirou could tell how much he stood out from the strange stares he was getting. And whats more, the news that he was the one to shoot down the Neuroi had spread rather fast. Sailors kept approaching him and asked him various questions that ranged from 'is the story true' to 'can you show us your magic'. Shirou had to politely wave them off as he was waiting for commander Wilcke to find him so that they could talk. She was obviously a big shot in the grand scheme of things and he had some question to both ask and answer. However one of them he could probably figure out the answer to himself. The question of 'how did I get here'? Shirou just had a gut feeling that a certain Kaleidoscope mage was involved in the whole ordeal. Now he just had to figure out the when and where.

Shirou was leaning up against the side of the ship with his eyes glued to the sky, watching for the red haired commander and soon he found her. She was flying with two others who Shirou recognized from earlier although he didn't know their names. One had short blonde hair whilst the other had short brown hair that was tied into small twintails. Shirou watched as they landed with masterful skill and precision. After they landed and hopped out of their flying gear they made their way over to him with Minna in the lead.

"So, mister Emiya, would you kindly follow us to the ships briefing room. I've already informed the captain of our arrival and the room will be empty. The perfect place for a private conversation." Minna said kindly.

"I suppose that's true. Lead the way."

As Shirou followed Minna he could easily feel the hole being bore in his back from the glare of the dark haired girl behind him. She was quite obviously suspicious of him. The blonde however, was yawning and looking like she'd rather be anywhere else. However Shirou knew that in situations like this it would be best to maintain ones composure and remain calm, so he did.

After a short walk and climbing some stairs they arrived in a large room with an elongated table surrounded by chairs. On one side of the room there was a projector and on the other was a large screen.

Minna took a seat on one side of the table and the blonde girl took the seat to her right. She then gestured for Shirou to take the seat across from her, which he did. Then the dark haired girl took the seat to his left, never taking her eyes off of him.

"So" Minna started. "You already know my name and i know yours, but you don't know who my comrades here are." she said as she gestured to the girl next to her.

"I'm Erica Hartmann. Nice to meet you!" he blonde said with a smile and a wave.

"And I'm Gertrude Barkhorn." the girl next to him said curtly.

"A pleasure." Shirou replied.

"Now, we have a few questions for you mister Emiya ." Minna said.

"Please, call me Shirou."

"Hmm, well Shirou, how about we do things like this: You ask one question and then we ask one question, that way it's fair. What do you say?" Minna asked with a smile.

"I can agree to you mind if I go first?"

Minna then opened her palm to gesture to him. "By all means, go ahead."

"What is the current year?"

Minna was confused by his question, but answered it anyway. "1944."

"Hmm." Shirou scratched his chin in contemplation. Minna and her comrades were confused by this. What did he have to think about regarding the date?

"Alright, my turn. Is it true that you are the one who shot down the Neuroi?"

Shirou gave a weak smile as he scratched the back of his head. "If you are talking about that flying menace then yeah, I shot it down. Now, what is the closest country to our current position?"

Minna narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at the man in front of her. What was he playing at asking such questions?

"Are you playing stupid or something, asking all of these ridiculous questions? Or do you just have amnesia?" asked Barkhorn.

Minna raised her hand at Barkhorn's interruption. "Easy there Trude, he is allowed to ask whatever questions he wants." she then turned back towards Shirou. "We are currently off the coast of Brittania. Now it's my turn again. How did you destroy the Neuroi?"

Shirou then held out his hand in front of him.

 _"Trace on."_

In his hand appeared the same arrow that he had used to destroy the Neuroi core. Hrunting.

"I used this." he answered simply. However Minna, Erica, and Gertrude were completely dumbfounded by what he had just done. He had obviously just used magic to create the arrow, but he was a man. How on earth could he use magic?

"Judging from your reactions, and from what I've heard, I take it that in this world only women are capable of using magic."

Minna quickly shook off her shock at the revelation that Shirou could use magic and zeroed in on something he had just said. This world?

"What do you mean by 'this world'?"

Shirou shifted in his seat ever so slightly. "Believe it or not, I'm from a different world. I've never even heard of Neuroi before today."

"Wait, you're from a different world? How is that possible?" Barkhorn asked.

"Well, where I'm from magic is much more secretive and is used by both men and women. And among the practitioners of it there is one person in particular who knows true magic that is capable of transporting people between worlds."

"Wait, 'true magic'? What is that?"

"True magic is any form of magic that can be classified as a miracle. Something that can't be replicated by science. For example; my magic allows me to create weapons, but you can also do so by forging them from scratch."

"Hmm, interesting. So you believe that this true magic user is the one who sent you here?" Minna guessed.

"Most likely yes. Although I haven't a clue as to why he did it. Probably just as a prank." Shirou said as he finished with a groan.

"Well prank or not he dropped you in the middle of a war with an alien race. And I hate to have to ask you, but we need all the help we can get." Minna started in a more serious tone.

"You want me to aid you in the fight against these Neuroi?" Shirou mused.

"I know we have no right to ask you to help us as you are not of theis world, but you could make a huge difference if you joined us. If you join us I will see to it that you are givenb a position fitting of your power and-" Minna was going to go on in an attempt to sway Shirou to their side, but that proved unnessacary when Shirou himself interrupted her.

"Sure, I'll do it." he said with a smile.

"Huh?" Minna was taken aback by his immediate answer that she momentarily lost her momentum.

"What kind of person would I be if I just stood back and watched while people were in danger. If there is something I can do to help then I'll do it." Shirou said with conviction.

"Are you sure? I mean, we only just met and now you are offering to put your life on the line for people you don't even know."

"It doesn't matter. If someone is in trouble, I don't need a reason to help them. It just makes me happy to be able to be the hero. I want to save everyone, that is the way I live my life."

Barkhorn was looking at Shirou like he was crazy, speaking of being a hero for people he doesn't even know in a world that isn't his, whilst Hartmann just grinned.

Minna on the other hand could hear the conviction in his words and knew he was being serious. She smiled at the genuine kindness that the man in front of her displayed. "Very well, I will begin the paperwork to make you an official member of the 501st JFW. It will be nice to get to know you Shirou." Minna then reached her hand across the table.

"You too, commander." Shirou said as he took Minna hand and shook it. "Though I am still curious."

"What?" Minna asked as their hands separated.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?"

Hartmann laughed, Barkhorn facepalmed, and Minna let out a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Wow, I honestly didn't expect this to get the following it did, but I ain't complaining. So here is chapter 2. I made this one quite a bit longer but don't expect all chapters to be roughly the same length. I hope you like this chapter and if not, well then I do my best to improve, but don't expect any miracles. Be sure to leave a review, it helps to point out my mistakes so that I can get better.**

 **Also, I couldn't seem to find the names of the two old men from the opening scene of episode 3 so I just gave them names of my own.**

 **Also, also, I kind of do a mix of English styled speaking along with Japanese styled. For example I may sometimes refer to characters by either their first or last names. Primarily however I go by the subtitles of the DVD. So forgive me if I don't use suffix like -san or -sama.**

 **Expect random updates.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 _Chapter 2_

 **(-)**

Commander Minna was currently in the middle of a meeting with Britannia Prime Minister Churchman and Air Chief Marshal Dowder inside command HQ. Churchman was a wrinkle faced sixty something year old man with balding grey hair, thin eyebrows and a somewhat pudgy appearance, and Dowder was a man in his fifties with short black hair that was combed back, bushy eyebrows, a faint mustache growing and had rugged facial features.

The three of them were in the large war room at the back of the base and were discussing the recent arrival of supplies from Fuso. The room was rather large with a high ceiling and windows along one side of the room. Churchman and Dowder sat behind a large raised desk and hanging on the wall behind them was a map of the combat zone around Britannia.

"It sounds like the reinforcements and supplies from Fuso have arrived safely." said Churchman as he leaned back into his chair behind the large desk.

"Major Sakamoto and one extra member- a Yoshika Miyafuji- have arrived at their post. As per normal, she is being brought on as a sergeant." Minna answered.

"The strengthening of our forces is certainly something to be thankful for." Churchman replied with a slight smile as he clasped his hands together.

"But I'm told that the Neuroi's attacks have become irregular as of late." interjected Dowder.

"Indeed, the rate of attacks has been gradually increasing from the previous pattern of once per week." Minna said while maintaining her professional appearance.

"I take it we can no longer continue as we have thus far..." started Dowder.

"As I said before, we cannot adhere to empty theory that ignores unique battlefield conditions."

Dowder furrowed his brow at Minna's remark whilst Churchman cleared his throat. "Results are all that matter."

"Please rest easy. We witches _will_ protect Britannia's- no, the worlds skies!" Minna answered with conviction.

Dowder gave an approving smile. "So it would seem." He then went about shuffling through some of the papers in front of him. "Now, what can you tell us about this... Shirou Emiya? According to these reports, he is a man that is able to use magic."

"That is correct sir. I have confirmed it with my own eyes. Although it is much different from what we Witches use, it is indeed magic. We also have confirmed reports that he was the one that shot down the Neuroi that had attacked the Fuso naval convoy."

"Hmm, is he strong?" asked Churchman as he leaned forward.

"I believe so sir. Although I only caught a brief glance at the magic he used to destroy the Neuroi, I can say that from my impression of him he is a strong individual."

"Huh, but if he is a man that is able to use powerful magic, then why have we not heard of him before now?" Dowder asked as he formed a pyramid with his fingers.

"According to Shirou, he is from a different world where magic is much different from how it is here."

"Another world? Preposterous!" bellowed Churchman.

"I thought so too at first, but it does make sense. Not only is he a man that can use magic, but he doesn't even require a familiar to do so."

"So we are to believe what he says? Forgive me for saying this, but the whole idea still seems rather insane." Dowder replied.

"I know sir, but I detected no lie in his voice, so I am somewhat inclined to believe him. Whats more, he wants to willingly join the fight against the Neuroi."

"Well if he wants to join then I guess it wouldn't hurt to humor him. He will join you in the 501st where he will serve as a sergeant like Miyafuji. But I still want you to keep a close eye on him in case he is up to something. Until we know more about him, he may end up being a boon or a burden."

"As you wish sir, I will deal with him as I see fit."

"That will be all commander, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" Minna said before turning to leave. As she left the room and closed the door behind her she let out a sigh. "Well that went better than expected. Now I just need to figure out what to do with Shirou."

 **(-)**

It was dusk and Shirou Emiya was riding in the back of a jeep that according to the driver, was heading to the 501st JFW base of operations on the coast of Britannia. They were currently driving down a dirt road along the coast. In the distance Shirou could see the lights from a rather large building just off the coast.

The one driving the jeep he recognized as one of the original two Witches who were fighting the Neuroi. He still didn't know her name, but judging from the way that soldiers were saluting her she must be a big-shot or something. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and wore an eye-patch over one eye, but for some reason Shirou felt that it wasn't because of an injury.

Sitting next to Shirou was the other girl he saw fighting the Neuroi. She had short brown hair that was parted to the sides where it curved outwards and she looked to be in her early teens.

The girl seemed to be quite nervous, so Shirou decided to strike up a conversation in order to try to alleviate some of her fears.

He turned to face her and smiled. "My name is Shirou Emiya, what is yours?"

"Umm, Yoshika Miyafuji. N-nice to meet you." the girl stuttered ever so slightly.

Shirou began to wonder if maybe it was him that was making her nervous. He was only trying to be friendly and always did his best to not seem intimidating.

Shirou was unsure how to proceed so what followed was a rather awkward silence. _Come on, say something._ He was about to open his mouth to ask a question, but Yoshika beat him to the punch.

"Umm, ..."

Shirou grimaced slightly at her formality. "Please, call me Shirou."

Yoshika fidgeted slightly in her seat as she pondered how to respond. "Umm, Shirou..."

"Yes?"

"Is it true what they say?"

"That all depends, who is saying what?" Shirou asked while he maintained his kind-hearted smile.

"Well, they say that you were the one that shot down the Neuroi the earlier today, and that you used magic to do it."

Shirou scratched his chin at Yoshika's questioning. "To answer your question, yes I did shoot it down, and I did indeed use magic to do it."

"Wow, really?" she asked awestruck. "I thought only girls could use magic."

"Not where I'm from. Both men and women are capable of magic, and they don't even need a familiar to do so."

"You must be from some kind of secluded region then. I never heard of such a place."

"Heh, heh, something like that." Shirou chuckled lightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"And where would this place be?" asked the driver of the jeep.

Shirou thought about lying, but he figured that it would come back to bite him later so he decided against it. "Well actually, I'm from another world."

"Ohhh, and what do you mean by that? Are you trying to say that you are some kind of alien?"

"No miss driver. I can assure you that I am one-hundred percent human. I'm from an alternate reality that is different from your own. A world where there is no such thing as Neuroi. You see, in my world there is a type of magic that allows for one to move between realities, and it is most likely through that magic that I ended up here."

"What do you mean 'most likely'?" asked Yoshika.

"Well you see, the last thing I remember before waking up on that aircraft carrier was lying down for a nap."

"So basically you got thrown into a world that is not your own. One which is at war with an alien race that you never heard of, and you have no idea on how to get back to your own world? Your taking this whole situation with good stride. Are you used to things like this?" questioned the driver.

"I'm going to opt not to answer that question." Shirou said with a wry smile.

"As you wish." she said with a chuckle. "Anyway, we're almost there."

At her word the jeep turned onto a long landbridge that led out to a small island on which the HQ was situated. It was dark so one couldn't get a good view of the building itself, but sightseeing could wait for tomorrow.

As the the driver pulled up to the buildings entrance, they were greeted by nine different girls that Shirou recognized from the earlier. He already knew who three of the were, Wilcke, Hartmann, and Barkhorn, but the rest were a mystery.

Shirou also took note of the fact that only three of them were wearing something that vaguely resembled trousers. One wore a pair of stockings whilst the other two wore short skirts over their leggings. The rest were simply wearing panties. _Why?_

Shirou tried to ignore their state of undress, but he knew that it would make things problematic. _Seriously, why are these girls walking around like this?_ He never did get an answer from Minna when he had asked the question earlier.

If Rin was around she would most certainly smack him upside the head should he let his gaze wander. In fact, she would probably smack him just for associating with these girls.

As Shirou and company got out of the jeep Minna spoke up. "It is nice to see that you have arrived safely, Miyafuji, Emiya." she said as she shook their respective hands.

"These here are your fellow Witches of the501st JFW. It's a bit late for introductions so they can wait until later. Just know that these will be your fellow comrades."

"Hello." said Shirou as he gave a wave.

"H-hi!" Yoshika said a little too excitedly as she gave a bow.

The girls waved hello before dispersing, no doubt to go to turn in for the night.

Minna then approached Shirou and Yoshika. "I will show you two to your quarters."

 **(-)**

After walking down the halls of the massive base the group finally managed to reach one hall in particular whereupon Minna stopped walking. She then gestured to the door to her side. "This will be your room Miyafuji."

"Okay mam, thank you for the escort." Yoshika said before entering the room and closing the door.

"Your room is this way Shirou." Minna said as she led Shirou around the corner before stopping at a door. "Here we are."

"Thank you for the hospitality. Have a good night."

"You too." Minna said before turning to leave.

Shirou opened the door and stepped into the room before closing it behind him. The room was rather spacious, but that was probably from the lack of furniture. The only thing that was in it was a simple bed and a small wardrobe. On one side of the room was a window that looked out over the sea and the bases airstrip, and against the far wall was a closet.

Shirou covered his mouth to yawn as he made his way to the bed. He then unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on to the wardrobe before he taking off his shoes.

As he lay in bed staring at the ceiling, slowly drifting off to sleep, he contemplated his current situation. He was in a strange new world that is under siege by an alien race called the Neuroi, a world where magic wasn't a secret, is only usable by girls, and said girls fight said aliens without any pants.

Shirou rubbed his temples at the forming headache. "What did I do to deserve this?"

It wasn't long after that sleep claimed him.

 **(-)**

Shirou woke up rather early the next morning. As he sat up from his bed he examined his surroundings and recognized them as the room he had been assigned to by Minna.

He then let out a slight sigh. "I guess this means that it wasn't just a dream after all." he said as he got out of bed and began to stretch his body. He then quickly adorned his clothes before glancing out the window.

The sun was not even peeking out over the horizon yet which meant that it was still early. Although given that this is a military installation that might mean that every one else is already awake.

Shirou decided to leave his room and go for a little morning walk. Surely it wouldn't hurt to get his bearings of the base?

As he left his room he nearly bumped into the eye-patch wearing woman from yesterday.

"Oh, my apologies." he said politely.

"That's quite alright, no harm done." she replied. "But whatever are you doing up this early mister Emiya?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Please, call me Shirou. I'm just up for some morning exercise."

"What a coincidence, so was I. Perhaps you would like to join me?"

Shirou smiled at her offer. "I would love to miss..." he trailed off.

"Mio Sakamoto." she answered. "It will be very nice to have someone to join me with my morning training. You wouldn't happen to know how to use a sword would you?"

Shirou smirked. "I've had some training."

"Excellent. Now I just need to get my spare sword..."

"That won't be necessary." Shirou said as he held out his hand.

" _Trace on."_

In his hands appeared the very same sword that Sakamoto was holding.

Mio's eyes widened considerably at this. "How did you do that?"

"Basically my magic allows me to replicate nearly any weapon that I have seen. Although it is primarily restricted to swords."

"Hmm, interesting. I have quite a few questions regarding that, especially how you managed to shoot down the Neuroi yesterday. But they can wait until later. For now we shall head out to my favorite training spot." Mio said before turning and continuing down the hall. "Come along."

"Yes miss Sakamoto."

After a short walk through the base and the treeline outside, the two arrived at a somewhat flat rocky outcropping overlooking the sea.

Upon arriving, Mio picked a spot to start her morning training. She began swinging her sword with skill and precision. Upward, downward, horizontal, diagonal. She continued to masterfully swing her sword as she practiced her form.

Shirou was momentarily caught in awe at her display of skill. Not a single wasted movement, no openings, flawless execution, it was almost like watching a beautiful performance.

After snapping back to focus and mentally scolding himself for gawking, he began his own routine. But first he removed his shirt so as to not get it coated in sweat.

As he did, Mio glanced over and found herself ogling at his muscular body. His chiseled abs, his toned biceps, his well tanned skin that just seemed to absorb light. He was not too muscular, but rather he had an appropriate balance. A blush crept across her face as she quickly turned away, hoping that Shirou had not caught her.

Mio continued to glance over to Shirou every few moments to see how he was faring. But when she examined his form she was left confused. Sure his form was strong and firm, but it was full of openings. He was quick with his swings but he left countless opportunities for counter attacks. Whatever style he used, he was either unskilled at it, or it was just very dangerous to use.

The two of the continued in silence for some time and soon the sun began to creep over the horizon, lighting up the sky for all to see. The signal that a new day has begun. It was beautiful.

Shirou had turned around in order to get a good view of the base now that it was light out. It was a grand British, or rather Britannia styled building that had several towers which reached upward with a large one at the center of the base. Jutting out towards the sea was a large airstrip that was no doubt utilized by the witches.

It was then that Shirou noticed Yoshika approaching them.

"Well, good morning miss Miyafuji." Shirou greeted kindly.

"Good morning Shirou, Sakamoto." she said as she turned to the respective people.

"Did you sleep well Miyafuji?" asked Sakamoto.

"Umm, yes..." Yoshika answered nervously. "Do you always start morning training this early, Major Sakamoto?"

Sakamoto gave a chuckle. "We're both in the navy, so you don't need to add 'Major' to my name"

"Right! Miss Sakamoto?" she asked with a slight blush.

Sakamoto nodded. "That will do just fine. We're on the front-lines, you see. So I'm always readying myself for the enemy. And Shirou here decided to join me after we ran into each other."

"Putting yourself through training whenever you have time is the key to survival, right?" Shirou mused.

Sakamoto gave a hardy laugh. "Exactly!"

"We're... on the front-lines?" Yoshika asked in a hushed tone with a depressed look.

Sakamoto gave another chuckle, no doubt to try to lift Yoshika's spirit. "Oh, don't give me that look. You have real potential. I'll hammer everything there is to know into you, so don't worry."

Yoshika gave a quick bow. "Thank you! I appreciate it." She then continued to gaze at Sakamoto with a look of admiration.

Meanwhile Shirou took note of the peeping tom that was watching them from one of the windows of the base.

 **(-)**

"Grr, that new girl is getting too friendly with the Major! And who does that ruffian think he is, cozying up to her as well? This is no place for men!"

Perrine then noticed that said man was waving in her direction.

"That's impossible... can he see me?"

 **(-)**

After the trio had caught up they headed to the dining hall to get some breakfast. The menu for the day consisted of toast, eggs, and sausages. As they ate various other members of the 501st arrived for their meals as well.

Since they were the first to finish, Sakamoto led Shirou and Yoshika to the briefing room where they would hold introductions. It was a rather large room with a high ceiling and large arched windows along one side of the room which let in the morning light. The room was filled with desks and whiteboards with maps and other data pinned on them, as well as a large chalkboard on one side of the room behind a small podium which had the Strike Witches logo emblazoned upon it. Five brooms crossed into a pentagram.

Mio told Shirou and Yoshika to take a seat at the front of the room and that once everyone had arrived they would get started.

One by one their fellow members of the 501st arrived and took their seats at the desks, except for commander Minna who walked to the front of the podium and gestured for Shirou and Yoshika to stand beside her. She then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone! Your attention please." she asked kindly. "Let me introduce you to our newest members as of today." She ten held her hand towards Yoshika.

"This is Yoshika Miyafuji. Major Sakamoto brought her here all the way from the Fuso empire."

Miyafuji then gave a bow. "I'm Yoshika Miyafuji, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"And this..." Minna said gesturing to Shirou. "Is Shirou Emiya."

Shirou then gave a bow as well. "My name is Shirou Emiya, but please, call me Shirou. I look forward to getting to know you all." he said as politely as possible, although for some reason a bespectacaled girl was stabbing him with her glare. The rest of the girls were mildly confused as to why a man was joining the Witches.

"I'm sure you are all curious as to why a man is joining the Witches. The reason for that is because Shirou here is a man that is able to use magic. You all have seen what he is capable of as he was the one that shot down the Neuroi yesterday." as Minna said this, several of the girls jaws dropped as they began to murmur among themselves.

Minna let out a cough to regain their attention. "As I was saying... the both of them will hold the same rank of sergeant as you do, Lynne. So look after them, okay?" Minna said as she turned to one of the girls.

Said girl had blue eyes and long pale brown hair that was braided into a ponytail. Her rounded face made her look rather cute as she appeared to be in her mid teens. She wore a black jacket over a grey sweatshirt and a white shirt with a green tie. And she, like the majority of the girls present, wore no pants. But Shirou did his best to keep his eyes above chest level.

"O-okay..." the girl replied nervously.

"All right. Yoshika, all of your necessary documents, a set of clothes, a rank insignia, and ID tags are right in here." Minna said as she gestured to the box on the podium. On top of said box was a handgun that Yoshika frowned at for a few moments.

"Umm..."

"Yes?"

"Umm... I won't need this." Yoshika said as she picked up the gun.

"You really should keep it, just in case something happens." Minna countered.

"I'm not going to use it." Yoshika replied looking somewhat ashamed.

"I see." Minna said in a somber tone.

"We shouldn't have to worry about fighting anything besides the Neuroi, but it wouldn't hurt to be prepared just in case." said Shirou.

"Who do these two think they are?!" screamed the glasses wearing girl before she stormed off.

"I guess personal introductions will have to wait." Minna said before turning to Shirou. "My apologies, but since we were not expecting you we have yet to get a kit together for you. Will we have your belongings together by the end of the day. Is that alright?"

"That is acceptable, take your time."

"Alright, that will be all. Dismissed!" Minna said before taking her leave.

"Well, that went better than expected..." Shirou said to Yoshika, when suddenly one of the other girls quickly snuck up to her and groped at her breasts from behind.

"Wah!" Yoshika cried as she began blushing heavily.

Shirou on the other hand quickly turned away out of politeness. Also to hide the blush that was forming on his own face.

"So, how are they?" asked a red headed girl who was leaning on the podium.

"Eh, consolation prize." answered the groper sadly.

"Lynne's were big." said a pale blonde, almost whit haired girl. At her remark Lynne became self conscious of her own breasts.

Then the red head chuckled loudly. "Still, she ain't got nothing on me!" she said as she groped her own breasts. The girl then walked over to Yoshika.

"I'm Charlotte Yeager, a lieutenant from Liberion." she said as she held out her hand to Yoshika. "But you can call me Shirley." Shirley was a tall girl with long orange-red hair that flowed down her back. She wore a light brown jacket with dark brown belt around her midsection, but her most notable feature was her rather large... assets.

"O-okay." Yoshika replied as she tookthe girls hand for a shake, but winced in pain from the strength of the grip.

Shirley then let out another laugh as the groping girl buried her face into her bosom.

"Nice to meet you Shirley." Shirou said as he held out his own hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too hot stuff." she said as she took his hand. "That's one hell of a grip you got there."

"I was about to say the same to you."

"Ughh, this is so boring." mumbled the girl who was currently breast deep in Shirley's chest.

"Hi I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. Ensign in the Soumus Air Force." said the pale blonde girl. She wore a blue button-up jacket that went down to her thighs, had on a light blue belt with satchels attached, and was one of the few girls who wore something that resembled pants.

In her arms was another girl who was half asleep. She had short silver hair and wore a black and white jacket over a black skirt. She was another girl who actually wore something that covered herself up 'down there'.

Eila then introduced the girl in front of her. "This is Sanya Litvyak, a lieutenant in the Orussian Army."

"I'm Francesca Lucchini, an ensign in the Romagna Air Force." said the lightly tanned girl who was practically breastfeeding from Shirley. She was short and was easily the youngest looking of all the girls present. Her black hair was tied into twintails that hung off the sides of her head.

"I-it's nice to meet you all." Yoshika said as she bowed yet again.

"It will be a pleasure to get to know you all better." said Shirou.

"I'm a little curious though, why did you grope me Lucchini?" asked Yoshika.

"Oh, that's just my way of greeting people." she answered.

"You're not going to do that to me next are you?" Shirou queried as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bleh, it's no fun doing it to men. I only like the softness of boobs."

Shirou let out a sigh of relief at the revelation that he would not be molested.

"So... you are a guy that can use magic. That's pretty cool." said Shirley.

"Not where I'm from it's not. I'm actually considered to be third-rate."

"Really? And where is that?" asked Eila.

 _Okay, time for the bombshell._ "Well actually, I'm from a different world."

"I'm being serious here." responded Eila.

"And so am I. Although I have no proof, you have to admit that it's strange that I, as a man, am able to use magic."

"Mind showing us some proof?"

"Heh, by all means."

" _Trace on."_

In Shirou's hands appeared a pair of black and white Chinese styled falchion blades. They were his go to weapons, the ones he used more than any other. They were the married swords Kanshou and Bakuya.

Shirley whistled. "That's pretty bad-ass."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that..." Shirou said as he dispersed the blades.

"All right. That will be enough self-introductions for now." said Sakamoto as she tapped her sword against the ground. "Everyone attend to your duties. Lynne, Miyafuji, Shirou, you have training with me this afternoon. But until then Lynne will show you around the base."

"Yes Major!" Yoshika and Shirou replied in unison.

"I like that enthusiasm. Be sure to keep it up."

Lynne then walked up to Yoshika and Shirou.

"I'm Yoshika Miyafuji. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Lynette Bishop." the girl said quietly.

"And I am Shirou Emiya." Shirou said with a bright smile.

The girl however, seemed to slightly cower in fear at Shirou which confused him. He was doing his best to be friendly and kind. Perhaps he should find out later if he did something to frighten her.

As all of the girls dispersed Yoshika grabbed the box of her gear before Lynne quietly led her and Shirou out of the briefing room and down several of the halls. The walk was rather awkward as no one said anything.

Shirou was mentally mapping out the building and took note of all locations that seemed important. It wasn't long before they reached a familiar area. He recognized it as the hall where their rooms were.

"Miyafuji." Lynne finally spoke up. "Do you remember where your quarters are?"

"Yes, I think." she replied.

"This is my room." Lynne said as she gestured to one of the doors.

"Oh, it's right next to mine."

"Yeah, and mine is just down the hall." said Shirou.

"Oh, really?"

Yoshika then opened the door to her room.

"It's empty." remarked Lynne.

"Yes well, I don't have any belongings yet." Yoshika said as she put her box down on her bed.

"It's a bit far..." Lynne started. "But there is a nice place where you can get furniture and household items."

"That's good to know." mused Shirou.

"I can take you there sometime, if you'd like." Lynne offered.

"Wow, really? You'd do that for us?" asked Yoshika.

"That is awfully generous of you. You have my thanks." Shirou said as he made eye contact with Lynne. However as he did she turned away from him.

"N-no problem."

Shirou was beginning to think that maybe this girl was bad at meeting new people. At least he hoped that was the case and that it wasn't just him.

Yoshika was currently oblivious to this and prodded Lynne for more information on the store. "I was hoping to get some big pots... Do you think they have any?"

"Y-yes, but if you are looking for pots, there is always the kitchen."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me." Lynne said as she headed down the hall.

After a short walk they arrived back at the dining hall. "This is the dining hall and kitchen." said Lynne.

The dining hall had a very sophisticated feel to it. It was decorated with flower vases and pictures lined the walls. An elongated table sat in the middle of the room and up against one of the walls was a fireplace.

The kitchen itself was separated by a cobblestone wall that had a window in it so that people could pick up their food. Besides that the kitchen was stocked with all manner of pots, pans and other equipment. Shirou was already thinking of all the things he would be able to cook here.

"How does the cooking schedule work?" asked Yoshika.

"There's a full-time cook here, but sometimes the girls will make dishes from their home countries." answered Lynne.

"Do you think that they will like Fuso cooking too?" questioned Yoshika as she was examining the equipment.

"Are you a good cook?" asked Lynne.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I am 'good', but I like it when people eat my food."

"Then I'm sure they will like it." Lynne said with a smile. "What about you Shirou? Do you cook?" she asked as she noticed Shirou rummaging about like he was inspecting the place.

"You could say that I know my way around a kitchen." Shirou replied vaguely. He was most certainly a good cook, although he would never admit or brag about it.

"Okay, next I'll show you to the bathroom's." Lynne said as she led the two aspiring chefs out of the kitchen.

They walked for about a minuet before arriving at a large doorway with a cloth hanging in front of it.

"This is the bath house. And the door across from it is the toilet." said Lynne. "Would you like to see inside?"

"Sure." replied Shirou and Yoshika. They were so focused on getting a look at the baths that they failed to notice the discarded clothes in the changing room.

As they entered the bath they were first greeted by steam which clouded there vision, but as they proceeded in the steam cleared up and what their sight beheld shocked them. There, sitting in the tub, naked as the day she was born, was Shirley.

Shirou of course did what any polite man would do and quickly looked away, but his brain had already registered the scene in front of him. _They're floating!_

"Wah! Cover your eyes Shirou!" Yoshika shouted which drew Shirley's attention.

She leaned back in the pool and gazed over at the group. "Hey you guys. You come here for a dip?"

"Shirley cover up! Shirou is standing right there!" Lynne warned as she flailed her arms about.

"Oh, I guess he is." she said before thinking up a nice prank. "~Hey Shirou~..." Shirley said in a sultry voice as she stood up in the pool, exposing herself completely. "~How would you like to help lather me up~?"

Shirou quickly fled from the baths with his hand covering his nose. Needless to say he didn't get a very good view of the bath, that would have to wait until later.

"Ha, ha, ha, what a cute reaction." chuckled Shirley.

Soon after, Yoshika and Lynne left the bathroom and met back up with Shirou.

"I guess this means that we need to make a time schedule for when you need to use the bath." said Lynne with a flushed face.

Lynne then led the two outside to the firing range where they ran into Major Sakamoto and the bespectacled girl from earlier.

They then proceeded towards the hangar when they happened upon some kind of event. The girl that Shirou recognized at Erica Hartmann was standing up on some steps whilst tons of cameramen were taking pictures of her, along with what Shirou discerned were news reporters. And standing off to the side was Gertrude Barkhorn.

"Who is that?" asked Yoshika.

"That's lieutenant Hartmann." answered Lynne. "She shot down her 200th aircraft just the other day."

"200?!" Yoshika gasped in awe. "She's destroyed that many Neuroi?"

"Captain Barkhorn next to her has shot down 250. Commander Minna has racked up over 160 too." said Lynne.

Shirou made a mental note of those three as they were most likely the strongest Witches present.

"I think the Neuroi would have taken over this region by now if it wasn't for them."

"Amazing..." Yoshika said in awe.

"All the others have incredible magic skills too, that they use to protect many people's homelands. The Witches really are amazing." said Lynne.

"All I can do is heal people."

"Even that is something Yoshika." Lynne said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'm just a burden that can't do anything at all..."

 _That must be it._ Thought Shirou. _This girl has confidence problems._

"That can't be true!" said Yoshika. However Lynne simply ignored her remark.

"Let's go then." Lynne said as she turned to walk off, but bumped into a stone wall. "Ah, my apologies." she said as she bowed towards the wall.

"I'm sure the wall forgives you." said Shirou with a smile.

They had just turned to leave when they heard someone call out. "Hey, is that the man who can use magic?"

Shirou turned slowly and saw one of the reporters pointing in his direction.

"Short white hair, tanned skin, red shirt and black pants... that has to be him!" one of the reporter exclaimed as he read of a list that matched Shirou's description.

"Oh, crap." Shirou barely managed to get out before the reporters made a b-line directly for him.

He quickly spun on his heels and ran in the opposite direction from the mob, towards the forest. He wasn't too keen on having to deal a million questions right now.

"Stop! We have questions!"

"We need an explanation!"

"Is it true that you shot down a Neuroi using magic?"

The reports were barking demands and questions as they chased after a fleeing Shirou.

"Hey, get back here! I thought you were here for me?!" Hartmann yelled as she pouted and stomped her feet.

"Wait! You can't interview him! He is off limits! Did you hear me?! Get back here!" Barkhorn shouted as she chased after the reporters who were hot on Shirou's heels.

"Umm, what just happened?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm not quite sure myself." replied Lynne.

"Should we, go after him?"

"Go after who?" came a familiar voice behind them.

The startled girls quickly turned around to see Shirou standing behind them.

"What? But, how?" asked Yoshika as she pointed back and forth between the forest and Shirou, looking quite flustered in the process.

Shirou was all too happy to answer."As soon as I broke line of sight with the reporters, I made my way back here. As far as they now I am still in the forest."

"But how did you get back so fast?" asked Lynne.

"My magic allows my to reinforce my limbs so that I can do things that normal humans can't. Such as run faster, jump higher, and hit harder."

"Wow, amazing!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"Well, I suppose we can continue the tour now." Lynne said.

After about an hour of exploring the base, the trio headed to the hangar to meet with Major Sakamoto for training.

"All right you three! We're going to start by running laps up and down the airstrip, understood?!"

Gone was the lighthearted and kind major and in her place was a drill sergeant.

The three sergeants did as they were told and ran up and down the airstrip multiple time. And every time they passed Sakamoto she would scream from them to go faster.

"What do you see before you?!" she asked.

"The sea!" answered Yoshika as she continued to run.

"And what lies beyond the sea?!"

"Europe!" shouted Lynne who was having trouble keeping up with the training.

"And what state is Europe currently in?!"

"It is under enemy occupation ma'am!" replied Shirou who had yet to break a sweat.

"That's right! And _you_ have to take it back! Listen now! To make that happen you need training, training, and then even more training! Run! You need physical strength more than you need magical power right now!"

The trio then arrived at the far end of the airstrip where the Major then called out to them. "Good job! Now just ten more laps to go!"

"Ehhhh?" Yoshika and Lynne groaned in unison. Shirou meanwhile had already started the next lap.

 _Hmm, it seems that Shirou here is already well trained. There might not be much I can do for him._ Mio thought to herself. She then noticed Yoshika was staring at Lynne's bouncing breasts. "Miyafuji! Don't get distracted!"

"Yes ma'am!"

 **(-)**

"Alright! Next will be target practice." Sakamoto said to the exhausted girls plus a not so exhausted Shirou. "Lynne, go get your Anti-Armor rifle. And Yoshika, go and grab a Type 99-2."

The two then left to go to the armory.

"As for you Shirou... I have a feeling that you don't use guns considering your magic."

"You would be correct in that assumption."

" _Trace on."_

In Shirou's left hand appeared the same black bow he had used the other day to fire the arrow which destroyed the Neuroi.

"I would question whether or not you are being serious about long range combat with a bow, but if that is what you used to destroy the Neuroi then I guess that it must have good range."

"Something like that." Shirou replied.

Soon after, Yoshika and Lynne arrived with their respective weapons.

"Okay, Lynne you're up first."

Lynette then took up a prone position on the end of the airstrip and aimed into the distance.

Shirou reinforced his eyes and saw that off the coast was a rock that had targets set up on it.

Lynne steadied her breath, aimed down the sight, and slowly began to pull at the trigger. Once she thought she had the aim correct, she fired.

The bullet whizzed through the air at high-speed and flew towards the target, but missed.

"Strayed to the right. Read the wind more." said Sakamoto who had removed her eye-patch to reveal a purple and red eye underneath. Shirou discerned that it was a type of sight magic that she kept sealed under her eye-patch.

Lynne pulled back the bolt on her rifle and chambered the next round. She took aim again, then fired.

The shot rang out and this time the round struck the target.

"Hit." Shirou said off-handedly.

"Hah! You got good eyes Shirou." Sakamoto said as she slapped him on the back. "That was indeed a hit."

"That's amazing Lynette! I can't even see the target!" Yoshika said excitedly.

"Alright, Yoshika. You're next." said Skamoto. To which Yoshika's attitude did a complete 180. She was suddenly nervous at the thought of target practice.

Yoshika's target practice went about as well as Shirou thought it would given her demeanor. It took her a few tries, but she finally managed to hit the target. Then it was Shirou's turn.

"Alright Shirou,time to show us what you can do with a bow."

Shirou held his bow at the ready, aimed towards the target in the distance.

" _Trace on."_

In his free hand appeared an arrow of black steel. It was not a Noble Phantasm or anything, just an ordinary arrow. For that was all that was needed right now. He notched the arrow in his bow, flooded it with prana, pulled back the bowstring, and once he got his aim just right... he released.

The arrow flew forward with amazing speed and slammed into the target in the distance, piercing straight through it.

Sakamoto was slightly shocked at the outcome and was momentarily left speechless as she gazed at the target in the distance. Yoshika and Lynneon the other hand...

"Wah! How did you do that?!" Yoshika said in wonder.

"T-that was... incredible..." remarked Lynne.

"So, did I hit the target?" Shirou asked even though he already knew the answer.

"It would seem so. I'm just surprised you managed to do that with an arrow. Your magic is quite powerful." Sakamoto responded.

"Oh, you flatter me."

"Well, I suppose we should move on to the next training segment."

"What's that Sakamoto?" asked Yoshika.

Mio grinned at her question. "Why I'm glad you asked. Follow me into the hangar."

As the group made their way into the hangar Shirou took in his surroundings with a discerning eye. The hangar was rather advanced looking with equipment littered everywhere. Up along a raised platform on the far side of the room were about a dozen stations of some sort that looked like they were meant to house something. Shirou had a sneaking suspicion of what they held.

"Next up is flight training with your Striker Units on." said Sakamoto.

Shirou was about to ask a question, but he was cut-off by a new arrival.

"Major Sakamoto! Please allow me to participate as well." came a voice.

The group turned to see the same glasses girl who had stormed off earlier before introductions were made. She had long light blonde hair, wore glasses, and was wearing a blue jacket with a white cravat at the collar. She also wore a pair of black stockings, and from the looks of it, white panties underneath as they were visible through the fabric.

"Oh! Voluntarily training with the new recruits in order to improve yourself... How commendable!" Sakamoto said with pride.

The new girl beamed at the praise that was directed her way. "Y-yes, plus I thought it would be easier to train in teams of two..."

"That is very thoughtful of you Perrine." Sakamoto said to the girl who cooed in response as a faint blush crept across her face.

 _So she's one of those types._ Thought Shirou.

"I am Perrine Clostermann, a lieutenant in the Gallian Air Force! I owe a lot to Major Sakamoto. You should feel honored that I am here to help train you today." she said with a somewhat snooty tone of voice.

"Th-thank you! I promise that I will do my best!" Yoshika said whilst bowing.

"And I as well." Shirou said as he held out his hand.

"Hmph!" Perrine huffed as she turned away. "I still don't understand what a man is doing here. He is going to throw off our entire coordination. Every other member is a girl, don't you think that will make things awkward?"

"Maybe Perrine, but the commander vouches for him so we will just have to deal with any problems that occur." Sakamoto said.

"Hahh, I suppose you are right. He may be able to use magic, but we still don't know if he can fly a Strike Unit. He may turn out to be completely worthless." Perrine said with her 'thou art beneath me' tone of voice.

Sakamoto gave a wry chuckle to try to diffuse the forming tension.

"I don't want to feel like I'm being a burden or anything, so if there is ever a problem please inform me and I will do my best to rectify it." Shirou said politely. "But back to the task at hand. I was just about to ask you Sakamoto, what exactly are these Strike Unit's?"

"They are basically like planes for your legs that run on magic power." she stated plainly. "However you will not be training with us."

"I won't?"

"No, you will have a private training session with one of our veterans in order to get you up to speed as fast as possible."

"And where would that person be?"

"I don't know. I told them to meet us at this time. Perhaps my watch is fast." Sakamoto said as she shook her pocketwatch.

Suddenly they heard stomping coming from down the hall, and in walked a rather exhausted looking Gertrude Barkhorn.

"You son of a bitch..." she said as she weakly pointed to Shirou.

"Beg pardon?" Shirou said as he pointed to himself.

"You bastard!" she shouted so loud that it echoed throughout the hangar.

"I'm sorry!" Shirou instinctively said as he took a step back from the raging captain.

She then proceeded to stomp her way over to Shirou until she was right in his face and gave him the mother of all glares.

"Here I was, worried for your safety after I saw you get chased into the woods by those reporters. And after I finally managed to drag back each and every reporter, I still couldn't find you." she stopped to poke him in the chest. "I thought that you were lost or something, so I scoured every inch of the forest in the hopes of finding you. So, imagine my surprise when I see you doing target practice at the end of the runway!" she shouted as she threw her arms to her sides. "I am never getting worried over you ever again!"

"My deepest apologies." Shirou said as he got on his hands and knees and bowed.

"Eh, heh, heh, Shirou, this is who will be training you to use the Striker Unit." Sakamoto said as she gestured to Barkhorn.

"You are coming with me... NOW." Barkhorn said as she grabbed Shirou by the ear and dragged him off.

"Please have mercy!" he yelped before he was dragged around the corner and out of sight.

"Will he be alright?" asked Yoshika.

Sakamoto remained silent for a few moments before responding. "Probably."


End file.
